Rivals
by bookishgirl12
Summary: Sophie and her friends were sent to a Forbidden City, New York, by the Council, to capture a creature on the loose and return it safe to the Sanctuary. But the mission was stalled due to some unfortunate things that happened back in the Elvin World, and when they return to their mission, they soon realized they were too late. And soon, without them even knowing, rivalries form.
1. Check In

**Hi guys! Well, this is my very first time here in Fanfiction, so yeah. I really hope I did a good job, and that at least one of you enjoyed ,my writing. Yeah. If you have any suggestions, corrections, or recommendations, or any comments, please do review.  
So... This idea just popped up on my head suddenly, and I thought, why not put it here? Yeah, and I know there's a first time for everything, sooooo I decided to write it down here... I have a feeling I'm rambling now. I should stop.  
BTW, last note, I have/ created some OC's for this story, and hopefully they're awesome... or at least decent for a story.  
Okay, I'll leave you now. Enjoy the first chapter!  
(TAKES PLACE IN NEW YORK, SET 15 YEARS AFTER BLACK SWAN HAS DEFEATED THE NEVERSEEN)**

"And why are we here again?" Dex Dizznee asked, looking around the crowded place. Turned out the Council sent Sophie, Fitz, Dex, and Tam on a mission in one of the Forbidden Cities which will take on for a week. They sent them because Sophie and her gang are one of the most experienced in the Forbidden Cities, and most Emissaries were working on the huge project the Council is hiding from the elves until it was "ready to be praised". Sophie's gang were also often called to help ever since they helped the Council one time (with what we will never know), a year after they defeated the Neverseen. Since then the Council and Sophie's gang had been good friends... But they were still their rulers, and no friendship would erase that.

"I told you, there's a rogue creature on the loose. I forget what its name is, but I did some research, and I learned that its like a Vanisher, only it shows itself for only about five to eighteen seconds each two minutes." Sophie said. "They're very friendly, kind, _and_ vegetarian, but if they're scared or shocked, they will most likely use their defense weapon, their sharp tail, against whatever, or whoever, its opponent is. And like I said on our way here, we start first thing tomorrow morning, if not today. But since I don't see or sense anything suspicious, even in the thoughts, let's get some rest and settle down first, shall we? And why not look around while we're here?"

"Yeah. Rest sounds good. But hang on, you have photographic memory, I really can't believe you would forget what the creature's name is, Sophie." Fitz said, eyeing the New York brochure in his hand.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not that perfect!" Sophie replied sarcastically, smirking. Fitz smiled.

"Guys, stop flirting!" Dex said disgustingly, but then smiled. "If Keefe was here, we wouldn't hear the end of it. Speaking of which, it really sucks that Linh and Biana and Keefe can't be here, we rarely go to missions completelytogether these days, have you noticed?"

"Yeah! And Biana would be a big help, considering she's a skilled Vanisher, and last week we just started on working together in learning a cool trick where-" Tam said, but was interrupted by Fitz.

"Dude, its classic how you suddenly slip Biana into a topic and it slowly turns into a whole new speech all about her. Your crush for my sister is way too obvious sometimes, y'know?" Fitz interrupted coolly. Fitz and Dex grinned when Tam's shadow shrunk back.

"Guys, we're getting sidetracked. As much as we're bummed that the others aren't here with us, we still have to focus." Sophie said. "I recalled the name of the creature. Its the Halomied Artmutt. Very weird, pretty strange, really random name, in my opinion. But we can't think about that now, we still have clothes to buy! Let's try to buy clothes and food before noon, and we meet in our hotel. But first, we should check in our hotel." Sophie explained. She checked her watch. "Okay, its 9 in the morning, and we have about three hours to settle down. Let's go." Sophie motioned for them to follow as she led the way down an alley. They turned a corner and took off the obscurer, making them visible to the humans. They looked around again, making sure there weren't any people around, and returned to the main road, walking a few blocks until they reached their hotel.

"Room 366. You lot are lucky to have enough money to afford this." The receptionist said as she gave them the card to their suite. "For people who looks twenty, you're a tad bit younger than the people who can afford this. Tell me, what are your jobs?" The receptionist asked suspiciously.

"Uh, our dad, um, my dad, he's a businessman down in, I mean, way back in Los Angeles, and, his, his," Sophie stammered, pointing to Tam suddenly, "his dad, are friends with my dad. His dad is also a businessman/chef, and um, there's actually more story to, um, everything, like, yeah, we're friends so I, it's, my birthday..." Sophie glared at Tam. She was already a pro of transmitting to more than five people at the same time while focusing on whatever she's doing, but the hardest of all is when she's transmitting while using another ability, like in this case, Polyglot. Sophie was transmitting everything at once to her friends with the help of her Cognate (Fitz and Sophie were officially Cognates after they graduated Foxfire, and they have grown very skilled that they rarely use their Cognate rings anymore), and Tam just suggested she say Sophie and Fitz were a couple, and Dex is Tam's cousin.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow, so Sophie just smiled and laughed it off, Fitz smiling with her for extra effect. "Let me explain," Fitz started, while Sophie transmitted what he'll say in English. "Her dad is a businessman in L.A., and his dad decided to let her go with us, her friends, to go to her dream place, New York, since this week's her birthday. Right?" Fitz paused, then continued, "She's meeting her, uh, _girl_ friends later, and we'd hang out tomorrow by the mall, and yeah. This, ehem, Tommy, is his dad's friend's son, sooo yeah." Fitz finished, gesturing to Tam. They weren't giving any personal or true info to anyone, and they learned this

Sophie looked the receptionist in the eye. "Why do you want to know in the first place?" Sophie expected the receptionist to look away, or say 'none of your business' or 'sorry maam' or at least change the subject, but the receptionist shrugged. "No reason," she said.

"Well, I'll leave you to your room now. Thanks maam, good day sirs." The receptionist said and pointed to the elevator. "There's the elevator, if you wish to use the stairs, there's a passage behind the elevator leading to the staircase."

"Okay, thankyou." Sophie nodded and led her friends to the elevator and into their fine and cozy suite, where their bags were waiting.

"Until now, I still think its lovely that we get high quality everything here, and it barely costs us two lusters." Dex said, showing off his dimples.

"I mean, yeah, by the way-" Sophie was cut off by her imparter beeping. "Oh! Must be Mom and Dad."

Sophie didn't expect to see Keefe on the screen, and not with a creeped out expression on his face.

"Keefe, what-you look like you've just seen-"

"Sophie, no time! You'll never guess what happened. Come quick, he's in trouble!"

"Keefe, what? Who, why, who was it?"

"Sophie! Please, you have to come, its-"

"Keefe, you know I can't!

"No, Sophie, you should-"

"Keefe, what is going on? Have you-"

Sophie stopped cold. She saw something much, _much_ worse than what she had expected. Because behind Keefe, collapsed on the floor, was unbeleivably, unmistakably-

" _Dex?!"_

 **So yeah! I really hope you guys enjoyed, hopefully this isn't too boring or pointless or boring or weird or boring or random.  
But what am I talking about? Of course its random! So, please comment some ideas or suggestions or corrections on my grammar and/or my spelling. And also comment if this really ****_is_** **boring, or if something with the concept is totes wrong.  
And also tell me if I should do more of these, should I update or not? Or should I stop right now? Also if I should change anything? Please let me know, and thanks a lot for reading,**

 **Byyyeeeee**


	2. Battle

**So hey guys! It's me again! I'm really, REALLY thankful that some of you guys actually enjoyed and appreciated my work! So thank you!  
Also, I saw a lot of other users here respond and acknowledge their reviewers for the previous chapter so I decided, I will too!  
And btw, correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks!**

 **booksaremylife: Thanks! Thanks so much, and it's wonderful you're actually curious whatever happened to Dex! Well, I mean,** _ **yeah**_ **, of course we'll be wondering what it's all about, but... Well it's my first time so please don't judge! Lol, but really, thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you think!**

 **bexdahboo: Thanks for the encouragement! Here ya go!**

 **Ellie: Aww thanks! (I'm sorry if all the 'thanks' is getting annoying) And okay, from now on I'll double check my work and the spacings.**

 **Guest: Oh! Hang on, you don't get what? I'm sorry I got you all confused. Thanks for telling me!**

 **Dust Bunny: Thankyooouuuuu. Honestly, I have a lot to say, but to not let this be too long and boring, I just wanna say thanks a bunch for reviewing. I ship Sophitz too! But Tam and Biana tho.**

 **TEAM SOPHIE: Thanks! Yeah, the 'Tommy'. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: . How do I answer to this and not make it spoiler-free? Ah, but yes, the theories! All I can say is, thanks for reviewing!**

 **thelittlepurplepuffball: Aaaaah thank you! Hopefully this chapter will reach whatever your expectations are.**

 **Waves-Of-Writing: If I could, I'd insert fifty thank you's for being such an enthousiastic and encouraging reader! Thanks for reviewing and enjoying this! And seriously, you're an amazing writer too, ya know!**

 **So that is all, please enjoy, and here's the chapter:**

That night, Sophie had a dream. A horrible dream. A nightmare.

The scene was on an island. There were many people fighting and battling, and screaming and yelling could be heard everywhere. Sophie could see clean, fresh water being used to heal wounds. It reminded Sophie of the battle with the Neverseen, only this was ten times better than _that_ war.

On a giant boulder a few feet away from the island was a tousled blond holding his favorite weapon, goblin throwing stars. He was barefoot, and a half-empty bottle of youth lay next to him. _His favorite drink before battling,_ Sophie thought.

In front of him was a darker island, smaller than the other one, and full of boulders even larger than the one Keefe was standing on.

"You won't get what you want!" Keefe screamed, while splashing water everywhere.

Evil laughing can be heard from the other island. Somehow, the evil guy's voice sounded loud and clear, not strained, amidst all the noise and chaos happening from the _other_ island.

"That's what you think, boy," the guy smiled, "but I already have." The evil guy laughed again. A deep, cunning, loud sound that would no doubt wake you up with a start. Only Sophie didn't wake up. She tossed in her sleep as the dream continued.

"NO!" Keefe screamed, landing on his knees. Sophie knew what happened. Whoever the guy was, he was transmitting _all_ Keefe's horrible fears and thoughts. That already happened to Sophie once, when they were battling the Neverseen. The pain is so much, and it depends how it will affect the victim. A hard skill, but if Sophie will do it, also because she's a skilled Inflictor, it's as easy as blinking. Not that she ever did it to anyone. Ever.

Keefe cried out, putting his head on his hands. Sophie tried to make him calm in all possible ways, but in her sleep, its a bit _more_ than impossible. "I can do this, I-" His voice broke.

Sophie knew the images and thoughts were getting worse. _Where are the others?_ Sophie thought.

And then, as if on cue, Biana came out from the first island, her hair in a messy bun, and holding a not-so-sharp-but-still-very-much-harmful knife with a cold, thick and _very_ pink hilt.

"You! Stop." Biana called angrily to the guy from the dark island. The evil guy rolled his eyes. "And why should I? Because you're _threatening?_ " The guy laughed.

Just then, a man with a bandanna around his head emerged from behind Biana, ready to attack. But a second before he could do anything, Biana vanished, and the long blades of grass ruffled slightly. Sophie knew Biana was doing it to confuse the opponent, and buy some time, but sometimes Biana does the opposite of what is expected, 'cause as she say, "when you're a Vanisher, might as well do the unexpected"

A few seconds later, the man was choking, with a blade of grass on his throat. Sophie was confused. A blade of grass? But Sophie knew Biana always has tricks on her sleeves, so she didn't care too much. Then Sophie understood. It's not just some random grass, it was the Poison Herbe, in which Biana herself has been choked with in the Neverseen battle. Biana barely escaped in time, but with Tam's help, she managed to get out of the opponent's grasp. But the opponent here didn't have much luck. After a few seconds he fainted, not dead, just unconscious. Sophie was proud of her friend.

Sophie expected the guy from the dark island to be even a little bit amused, but there wasn't even the slightest change in his voice. "You think you're so powerful and talented now, don't you? I admit that was quite impressive, but impressive by _cheap_ _human movie_ standards. No offense, but that guy you just knocked down? He's 15. One of the most unskilled in our great group. So if you'll excuse me, I have no time for _pretty little ladies_." The evil guy chuckled, then went back to torturing Keefe, who cried out again.

Biana, frustrated by this guy, screamed. "Hey! Evil Bonehead! Yes you, dark creepy disgusting person in the boring and loner island!" Sophie was afraid for her friend. _Mistake,_ Sophie thought. _Terrible mistake._

Sophie could see the tiniest bit of Keefe's lips curl up, but only for a split second, for the evil guy turned to Biana, planning how to torture her.

"YOU DARE CALL ME-" But he was cut off by a rock hitting his shoulder. Biana was grasping her shoulder in fake pain. Sophie smiled in her sleep. She knew Biana just used one of Dex's inventions, the Sucker Punch, making that rock fly hard with the slightest bit of force. But it sort of failed because the evil guy probably thought Biana used telekinesis. Thinking Biana was mentally invulnerable, the guy dived at the opportunity-

But failed because Greyfell, coming out of who-knows-where, leaped on the boulder Keefe was on, and in that second rescued Keefe and bought Biana some time. While the evil guy was distracted, Biana took the risk, throwing her knife at the evil guy hopingly, then vanishing and leaping into the air, and landing-

Right at Greyfell's back as the three instantly teleported to where Silveny, her baby, Linh, and the others who were on their side in the battle, were waiting. But the only downfall was,

So was Dex.

Lying on the bed, still unconscious.

And Sophie couldn't be more confused...

Was that Linh kissing him?


End file.
